Bain
Bain is a Nine-Spotted Ladybug who is the HTF version of BellaDaDragon's OC Bain. Character Bio Bain is a red ladybug with dark grey spots all over his body. His stomach is yellow although it is often covered up by his scarf. He has noticeably blue eyes and has two dark-grey antenna. He is often seen with a Flower Crown on his head. He has a piercing on his right antenna that changes into a silver key with a heart shaped Emerald embedded in it. Bain was one of the many Critters who fought in the WAR. He did not retain any physiological damage, however his wings were torn off. Rendering him incapable of flight. Bain is now a Florist. Selling flowers and growing plants. He is part of the close-knit group of friends dubbed the Dragonborn Friends (Name of the Original Series by BellaDaDragon). However, Tom '''and '''Crouch are his closest friends. The plants Bain grows are exotic, often having deadly quirks and side effects. Heince he has many more kills than deaths if you count the ones by his plants. Although he typically gets killed shortly after. Ironically enough, most of Bain's deaths are plant-related. Episodes Starring Roles *N/A Featuring Roles *N/A Appearances *N/A Deaths #'Killed by Own Plants '- # of times. #etc. #etc. #etc. List of Kills (Non-Episode) *Tom - 11 (Poisons by accident, Pushes them into A Man-Eating-Plant, Stomps to Death, Tickles with Antenna until sneeze out their Esophagus, Leaves in Freezer, Snaps in Half after Frostbite, leaves in snow fort, grows ice crystals that impale him from within, disembowels, digs out small intestine with gardening spade, gives him wrong medicine.) *Crouch - 9 (Impales with rod, Heart sliced out by incisors, Dies of Allergy to Flower Crown, Shreds in Lawnmower, Stuffs oil down his throat, Killed with throwing knife, Runs over with sled, drowns in cereal bowl, rips scalp off making them bleed out.) *Lilly - 2 (Burns to death with torch, head severed by halo prop he gave them) *Caralene - 3 (Uses as lightning-rod, Shoves electrical circuits into them, Tasers them.) *Zoro - 2 (Opens window to let the sun in, burning Zoro Alive, stabs with wooden stake when fixing fence.) *Boé - 6 (Snares in a Bear-Trap, Mistakes for sausage links and impales with a meat hook, Bakes into cake, Mistakenly drops in paper shredder, makes into sushi, makes into cupcakes.) *Ott - 5 (Smacks him with a silver candle, Shoots with silver bullet, mistakenly skins when in Werewolf forme, runs over with boat, gives flowers with poisonous spikes, drops ice block on head.) List of Kills * etc. * etc. * etc. Trivia *When asked what his key opens the door to, he simply said: “My better half.” *Although Bain is a 9-Spotted Ladybug, he has 10 visible spots on him. *His scarf was given to him by Crouch. *He has razor sharp incisors, but he keeps them folded up. *When he gets angry, his eyes become glossy and compounded. Gallery Alternate Costumes and Pictures will be added as the Artist Creates More Images. Names in Other Languages Category:Insects Category:Ladybugs Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Red Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue eyes Category:Florists Category:Garderners Category:Fan Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:BellaDaDragon's Characters Category:Dragonborn Friends Category:Characters with permanent injuries